Pouvoir enfin voler
by Nanthana14
Summary: Les ailes d'un ange évoquent sa dimension céleste, son attachement aux cieux vers lesquels ils aspirent tous retourner... enfin presque tous, d'autres comprennent que parfois voler ne veut pas dire avoir des ailes.


**J** **e ne possède aucun des personnages de la série TV.** **  
**

 **Les ailes d'un ange évoquent sa dimension céleste, son attachement aux cieux vers lesquels ils aspirent retourner... enfin presque tous, d'autres comprennent que parfois voler ne veut pas dire avoir des ailes.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Aile"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Bon je suis tombé sur ce thème en regardant les anciens thèmes pour la Nuit et comment dire, je ne sais pas d'où ça vient (enfin si un peu la personne concernée se reconnaîtra) mais cet OS est sorti tout seul !**

 **c'est donc mon deuxième texte dans ce fandom.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **POUVOIR ENFIN VOLER**_

Les ailes d'un ange évoquent sa dimension céleste, son attachement aux cieux vers lesquels ils aspirent retourner.

C'était d'un blanc immaculé qu'on les représentait le plus souvent, symboles de pureté, de moral religieuse, de force et de protection… De protection, ça encore il voulait bien le garder pour le reste… La blancheur presque irréelle de ce plumage divin était d'une charmante dichotomie dans son palais infernal, comme si son père avait un étrange sens de l'humour. Autant de pureté dans un endroit rempli de noirceur, de violence et de châtiment perpétuel.

Pendant un instant, Lucifer s'était demandé pourquoi elles n'étaient pas devenues noires, semblables à celles d'Amenadiel qui les déployaient fièrement en se gratifiant de « champion de la lumière »… Oui le Père-Tout-Puissant avait un sens de l'humour bien à lui.

Après la chute, il avait pensé qu'il allait lui retirer, qu'il perdrait ses ailes et qu'il ne serait plus que le seigneur des Enfer, celui qu'on avait banni parce qu'il ne voulait pas être un mouton de Panurge, parce qu'il ne voulait pas suivre aveuglement les préceptes du Père sans en comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants. Il pensait avoir le droit de parler, il avait découvert qu'il n'avait que le droit de se taire et on l'avait précipité.

On l'avait jeté au bas de la Cité d'Argent, par delà les nuages qui enveloppaient la Jérusalem Céleste, des nuages aussi blanc que ses ailes, des ailes qui n'avaient servis à rien, pas même à ralentir sa chute. Le contact avec le sol abyssal avait été si rude, si douloureux qu'il avait prié pour mourir et ne plus avoir à rouvrir les yeux… Prier ? Quelle stupide habitude en y repensant ! Comme si Dieu-le-Père écoutait les prières, non, ça c'était lui, le Diable. Il était bien plus à l'écoute des gens que cette arrogante figure paternelle qui n'en avait que le nom !

Quoi qu'il en fût, il avait survécu à sa chute et ses ailes aussi, toujours aussi blanches et intactes, l'enchainant aux cieux et au jugement sans appel d'un père qui l'avait renié. Elles étaient toujours là, dans son dos, éclairant de toutes leurs puissances les damnés qui auraient le privilège d'être châtiés par le Diable en personne. Elles faisaient parties de lui, mais elles l'enchaînaient aussi. Elles étaient des attaches plus efficaces que la meilleure des chaînes, lui rappelant constamment d'où il venait, ce qu'il avait perdu et ce qu'il ne retrouverai jamais. La damnation du Diable en quelque sorte…

Ultime provocation, mais de loin la plus pesante pour celui qui avait osé ne pas dire _amen_ à toutes les décisions du Créateurs. De toute manière, il aimait autant créer que détruire, sinon il n'aurait pas fait autant de mal aux Hommes. Il ne les aimait pas vraiment, ce n'était qu'un jeu amusant, presque ludique tant il en tiré des enseignements pour ses enfants. Malmener son fils était aussi un jeu apparemment et Lucifer dépérissait… Même s'il s'amusait, même si les Enfers étaient bien plus distrayantes que le Paradis, il dépérissait et il avait cédé…

Partir… S'enfuir de ce cloaque de douleur pour un autre monde, une autre terre. Cette Terre, justement peuplé des Humains qu'il avait l'habitude de punir sans les connaître et une ville pas tout à fait choisie au hasard : Los Angeles… La cité des anges qui devenait la demeure d'un ange déchu, beau paradoxe…

Un ange déchu et mutilé…

Parce que Lucifer avait craqué… Il ne voulait plus avoir de compte à rendre au Seigneur. Il ne voulait plus être un pion dans un échiquier si grand qu'il n'en comprenait pas tous les enjeux. Il ne voulait plus être redevable de quoi que ce soit à ce Père divin. Il voulait prendre ses propres décisions, voler de ses propres ailes et pour voler, il devait les trancher.

Ça aussi c'était paradoxal…

Trancher ses ailes pour s'envoler…

Mazikeen elle-même avait frémi d'horreur devant sa demande. Non,d'horreur c'était sans doute exagéré, c'était Maze quand même. Non, elle avait été étonnée, surprise… mais elle s'était acquittée de la tâche avec une précision chirurgicale et une certaine délectation morbide. Lucifer avait hurlé de douleur. Il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait faire aussi mal et que sentir son sang couler le long de son échine lui donnerait autant la nausée. Toutefois, il avait été fier de lui. Il ne s'était pas effondré… pas tout de suite en tous cas. Il avait eu le temps d'entendre le bruit mat de ses appendices emplumés frappant le sol. Il avait eu le temps de les voir presque frémir une dernière fois. Il avait eu le temps de voir le sang et sa chair tranchée et puis… la douleur avait explosé et il s'était évanouie dans les bras de Maze, terminant de la couvrir de son sang.

Quand il avait ouvert les yeux, Lucifer s'était retrouvé étendu à plat ventre dans des draps de soie dont la douceur sur sa peau nue lui avait déclenché un frémissement de plaisir qui contrastait lourdement avec le reste de sensations ressenties à ce moment précis. Il avait la bouche pâteuse et son dos lui faisait aussi mal qu'après avoir été lardé de dizaines de coup de fouet d'une rare violence. Bon, il n'était pas contre quelques coups bien placés, mais là c'était beaucoup trop. Il prit appui sur un coude pour tenter de se redresser, sursautant quand une voix grave lui lança.

\- Ça va te faire de sacrées cicatrices !

Lucifer tourna la tête en direction de la source de la voix, découvrant Maze qui le regardait, assise sur un fauteuil, un verre de scotch à la main et un kunai, qu'elle faisait tourner en cadence dans l'autre.

\- Maze ?

\- Pitié, ne me dit pas que tu ne te rappelles pas ?

L'exaspération contenue dans cette phrase suffit à lui remettre les idées en place. Faisant fi de la douleur qui faisait pulser son sang, Lucifer s'assit dans son lit, constatant au passage qu'il était totalement nu.

Maze lui fit les gros yeux lui lança comme une évidence avant de boire une gorgée de plus.

\- Tu as mis du sang partout, je n'allais pas en mettre dans le lit ! Je ne suis pas ta femme de ménage !

Lucifer souffla d'exaspération à son tour. De toute manière, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils partageaient ce genre d'intimité. Il se contenta donc de hocher la tête.

Maze en profita pour finir son verre et le poser sur la table avant de se lever. Le kunai fut glissé à sa ceinture et elle empoigna la bouteille qu'elle tendit à l'ancien maître du monde souterrain en lui demandant.

\- Par contre, maintenant que tu es réveillé, tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que je fais de ça.

\- De quoi ? Demanda Lucifer.

Maze lui fit signe de tourner la tête sur la gauche… et là sur le sol, gisait une paire d'ailes tranchées, des ailes grandioses et irradiants de puissance, les dernières traces d'un passé qu'il voulait oublier, ses dernières chaînes.

\- Alors ? L'encouragea Maze.

\- Je ne sais pas, enferme-les quelque part. je ne veux plus les voir, plus jamais… Lucifer n'a plus d'ailes maintenant. Il n'a plus de chaînes… Je vais pouvoir enfin voler.


End file.
